That Girl
by ceryslikesturtles
Summary: Who knew that the new girl across the street from Emily Fields would hold even more secrets to add to the four Pretty Little Liars? -A did.
1. Summary

Everybody has secrets, but only some can keep them.

Felicity's the new girl in Rosewood, and all of her secrets come with her. The secrets that she has carried from childhood and the ones that surface as she befriends the four little liars. But what will come of the secrets, the betrayals and most of all, the murders? Only –A knows, but soon, Felicity will too.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Felicity Cox looked through her bedroom window at the street below. She watched as the men below rushed around, trying to organize both themselves and the furniture they were trying to move from the removal van. Felicity could have gone down to help like her sister and parents, but she didn't. She would have only done it if she had to help, but she was given the option to help or not by her foolish father. Why would she help after all, she had never wanted to move to Rosewood in the first place.

Felicity watched some more with little reactions. She didn't even flutter an eyelid when her mother's favorite vase was smashed on the asphalt or when her father tripped over a wire and fell to the ground. She didn't show any emotions towards it on her face, but inside, it was eating her up. Of course she wanted to rush down and help him up off the ground, but that would show weakness.

However, when Felicity saw a brunette girl walking across the street, watching her family, she flinched. She directed all of her attention that was previously on her family and the men towards this one girl. She looked tired, sad even, and Felicity recognized those emotions. Hell, she even felt them, and because of that, she wanted to help.

Turning her back to the window, she walked across her white carpeted room and out of the door, making her way over to the stairs. Felicity didn't rush; she knew that girl would continue watching for some time. It was like she needed to watch, like it was fixing her. In reality though, it really wasn't, it was just breaking her even more.

Felicity made her way out of the front doors as she reached the bottom of the staircase and continued walking. Her parents stopped what they were doing and turned to watch as their oldest daughter walked past them and towards the blonde haired girl. Felicity didn't even look over to see her parent's reactions. It was like she had forgotten all about them standing there, all her attention was set on this dark haired girl.

As Felicity approached to the edge of the sidewalk, ready to cross the road, the other girl noticed her. She didn't move, she continued standing where she was, her eyes fixed with Felicity's. Crossing the road, Felicity walked up to the girl and just stood there. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know the real reason to why she came outside to see this girl. She just stood there, looking into the girls chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," Felicity spoke, breaking the silence between the two girls.

"Hi," the brunette whispered back, looking around slightly before returning her gaze to the mousy brown haired girl standing in front of her. "I take it you're the new neighbors," she smiled, but Felicity knew it was fake. There was an aura around her that Felicity could clearly read, and it worried her.

This girl was scared, terrified even, of someone. Someone Felicity didn't know, but she still wanted to help the way that no one ever helped her.

"All the way from Ohio," Felicity smiled. They stood in silence once more for some time before the silence was broken. "I'm Felicity Cox by the way," she nodded, reaching out her arm for the darker haired girl to shake her hand.

"And I'm Emily, Emily Fields," she laughed as she looked at Felicity's outstretched hand as she shook it.

Felicity kept hold of Emily's hand longer than she usually would, but she felt something with Emily. There was something there, sadness, loss, death. Felicity, being the curious girl she was, wanted to know more about it. However, she knew her boundaries, and asking Emily, the girl she had just met, about it would certainly not be good. It didn't stop Felicity from wanting to fix it, to mend Emily though.

"Will you be staying around for a while?" Emily asked as their hands broke apart.

Felicity smiled. She liked Emily, the way that she two was curious about the girl she had just met. It also gave Felicity hope that she would stay for longer, and if she was to, she would have someone to talk to. Emily.


End file.
